Mahou Shoujo Lyrical Nanoha
'First Season: Magical Girl Lyrical Nanoha' 'Plot' The storyline follows Nanoha Takamachi, a nine-year-old Japanese girl attending elementary school, who lives with her parents and her older siblings. Nanoha's regular everyday life ends when she rescues an injured ferret who reveals himself as a young shapeshifting mage named Yūno Scrya. An archaeologist from a parallel universe, Yūno came to Earth to collect a set of twenty-one dangerous ancient artifacts named the "Jewel Seeds" (ジュエルシード Jueru Shīdo?) that he first discovered in his own world. Jewel Seeds give living beings who come into contact with them unnatural powers, often turning them into monsters, and Yūno, injured while trying to collect them, must now rely on Nanoha while he convalesces in ferret form. He gives Nanoha an "intelligent device" (magical wand) called "Raising Heart" (レイジングハート Reijingu Hāto?), and she unexpectedly shows strong aptitude for magic. As the two gather the Jewel Seeds, Nanoha learns magic from Yūno while continuing with her ordinary everyday life. In retrieving her sixth Jewel Seed, Nanoha encounters another mage named Fate Testarossa and her familiar named Arf. More than a year before the story began, Fate's mother, Precia Testarossa, went insane when her daughter Alicia died, initiating "Project Fate", an illegal research program of cloning and resurrection, making her a fugitive from the interdimensional police known as Time-Space Administration Bureau (TSAB). Precia cloned Alicia to create Fate and implanted her with Alicia's memories; nevertheless, she cannot care for Fate as she did for Alicia and abuses her regularly. Despite this, Fate is extremely loyal to her due to Alicia's happy childhood memories, which she takes as her own. In the series, Precia uses Fate to collect Jewel Seeds and reach Al Hazard, a mythical world where Alicia could be truly brought back to life. Nanoha and Fate repeatedly face off against each other over each new Jewel Seed they find, and the TSAB soon interferes to prevent the collateral damage caused by their battles. Nanoha eventually manages to overpower Fate and brings her to the TSAB, prompting Precia to abandon her and attempt a dimensional jump to Al Hazard with the power of the few Jewel Seeds that Fate managed to gather thus far. Gathering her resolve, Fate decides to aid the TSAB and Nanoha in their fight to stop Precia. Although they manage to minimize the destructive side effects of using the Jewel Seeds, they fail to prevent Precia from finishing the spell, and her final whereabouts are unknown. Fate and Nanoha decide to become friends, but Fate must first travel to TSAB homeworld to prove she was an unwilling accessory in Precia's crimes. 'Episode List' 'Movie: Magical Girl Lyrical Nanoha The MOVIE 1st' Airdate: January 23, 2010 While the movie follows the general plot of the original series, it also deviates from it in many details, e.g. Bardiche and Raising Heart have taken a different shape. Raising Heart in particular has a different set of forms and modes in the film. Another important change is the inclusion of Fate's backstory, particularly Linith, who has only appeared in Nanoha Sound Stage 02 and not in the original series itself. The movie also gives a more sympathetic characterization to Presea Testarossa, who comes to realize the wrongness of her actions towards Fate in the end, though it doesn't change the original ending where she and Alicia's body disappear in the imaginary space. In-universe (that is, in the primary continuity, where the movie exists as a semi-fictional work), this is explained by Fate's demands that her mother is depicted more favorably. 'Video Gallery' 'Opening and Ending' ' ' 'Transformation' 'Second Season: Magical Girl Lyrical Nanoha A's' 'Plot' Six months following the events of the previous series, Nanoha Takamachi and Fate Testarossa have been exchanging video mails to tell each other of their situations on earth and in the Time-Space Administration Bureau respectively. However, on the night Fate returns, Nanoha and her friends come into conflict with the Belkan Knights, Signum, Vita, Zafira, and Shamal, who are tasked with filling the pages of the Book of Darkness to protect their master, a wheelchair bound girl named Hayate Yagami. It is up to Nanoha, Fate and the Time-Space Administration Bureau to solve the mystery of the Book of Darkness, the Belkan Knights and their master. 'Episode List' 'Movie: Magical Girl Lyrical Nanoha The MOVIE 2nd A's' Six months have passed since the events of the previous movie. Fate Testarossa has returned to Uminari City with Lindy Harlaown as her legal guardian and is living the life of a normal elementary schoolgirl along with Nanoha Takamachi and her friends. The reunion between t he two new-found friends are cut short however, when they are assaulted by four ancient magic users who identified themselves as the "Wolkenritter". As the motives behind the actions of the Wolkenritter become clear, Nanoha and Fate find themselves in a race against time to stop the reactivation of a highly dangerous artifact known as "The Book of Darkness". 'Video Gallery' 'Picture Gallery' 'Video Gallery' 'Opening and Ending' 'Transformations' 'Third Season: Magical Girl Lyrical Nanoha StrikerS' 'Plot' Taking place ten years after the events of Magical Girl Lyrical Nanoha A's, Nanoha, Fate and Hayate have joined the Time-Space Administration Bureau and form the Lost Property Riot Force 6. Joining them are four new magical recruits, Subaru Nakajima, Teana Lanster, Erio Mondial and Caro. Together, they face up against the Jail Scaglietti, a dangerous criminal after the Lost Logia. In appeared seen in the Film, Mid-Childa being destroyed and claimed to EXCorps. by Reinforce's. Laterly reconstructed the Reinforce's Palace and leading the death of Jail to replace Mid-Childa city into a Mid-Childa Main Palace Reservoir. Category:Anime Category:2000-2009 Category:2010-2019 Category:Mahou Shoujo Lyrical Nanoha Page